Herzensangelegenheiten
by LadyMona
Summary: Ein Theaterbesuch inspiriert Angela zu einer Herkulesarbeit, die Shakespeare alle Ehre machen würde...
1. Prolog

**Herzensangelegenheiten**

**Disclaimer**: „Bones" gehört mir nicht. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und für alle BB-Shipper da draußen.

**Rating**: K+

**A/n:**

Ich für diese Story sozusagen von mir selbst geklaut. Ich hab mal eine deutsche Stargate-Fanfiction namens „Herzensangelegenheiten" geschrieben und dabei Shakespeare „Viel Lärm um nichts benutzt" um ein paar Leute Amor spielen zu lassen. Ich dachte, das würde auch mit „Bones" funktionieren. Und hier ist das Ergebnis – Bones meets Shakespeare.

Diese Geschichte gibts auch auf Englisch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prolog**

Drei Stunden war eine äußerst skeptische Angela Montenegro an der Seite Jack Hodgins' die Stufen des Washington Theatres hinaufgegangen. Den Rückweg machte sie nun mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich sagte doch, Shakespeare würde dir gefallen," grinste Jack.

Angela lächelte ihn nur an.

„Was?" erwiderte er, als ihm auffiel, dass mehr als nur ein unterhaltsamer Theaterbesuch hinter ihrer guten Laune steckte.

Sie lächelte weiter. „Nichts."

„Angela…" mahnte er.

Das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Kichern. „Du hattest Recht – Shakespeare ist großartig. Noch großartiger, als du vielleicht denkst."

Jack sah sie verwirrt an. „Tut mir Leid. Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof."

Angela blieb stehen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Das macht nichts." Dann ging sie einfach weiter. „Zu Schade, dass Bren das Stück nicht gesehen hat."

„Angela!" rief Jack ungeduldig während er sie einholte. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Was genau ist da drin passiert? Ich musste dich vorhin praktisch in dieses Theater reinschleppen, weil du mir nicht glauben wolltest, wie wunderbar _Viel Lärm um nichts_ ist. Und jetzt läufst du hier mit einem Dauergrinsen rum."

„Du hast das Stück doch auch gesehen."

„Ja?" Jacks Verwirrung hielt an, während Angela in Gedanken weit entfernt zu sein schien.

Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich wieder in Erinnerung an eine Theaterszene.

Jack blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme. „Angela!" forderte er ein drittes Mal.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Also gut," meinte sie. „Lass es mich so formulieren – der gute alte Will hat mich dazu inspiriert, eine Herkulesarbeit zu vollbringen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber mehr verrate ich heute Abend nicht." Sie schenkte ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und ging weiter in Richtung der Limousine, die auf sie und Hodgins wartete.

Jack verharrte noch einige Augenblicke. „Herkulesarbeit?" wunderte er sich. Warum zitierte Angela aus dem Text des Prinzen Don Pedro?... Moment… Herkulesarbeit… eine Kuppelei…

Jack sah wie Angela in die Limousine stieg und folgte ihr mit schnellen Schritten. Er hatte so eine ungefähre Ahnung. Und wenn er richtig vermutete, sollte den Squints eine interessante Zeit bevorstehen.


	2. Amors Urlaubsvertretung

**Herzensangelegenheiten**

**Disclaimer**: „Bones" gehört mir nicht. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und für alle BB-Shipper da draußen.

**Rating**: K+

**A/n:**  
Diese Geschichte gibt's auch auf Englisch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 1 - Amors Urlaubsvertretung  
**

Am nächsten Morgen fand Jack fand Angela zu seiner Überraschung lesend in der Bibliothek des Hodgins-Anwesens vor. „Wirst du mir heute Morgen verraten, was du im Schilde führst?" erkundigte er sich, während er sich ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel niederließ.

Sie strahle ihn an. „Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Jack." Sie ließ das Buch, auf dessen Rücken in goldener Schrift _Viel Lärm um nichts_ glänzte, sinken.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick durchdringend.

„Okay, okay…" Sie strich über das Buch. „Ich muss ja schon sagen, dass es eine Schande ist, dass ich jetzt erst auf Shakespeare gestoßen bin. Der gute Will hatte ja einiges auf dem Kasten."

„Angela."

„Jaja, nur mit der Ruhe," grinste sie. „Wie ich gestern schon sagte. Ich habe meine ganze eigene Herkulesarbeit im Sinn."

„Und die hat nicht zufällig etwas mit Brennan zu tun?"

Angela zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch während ihre Miene strahlend wie ein Frühlingstag blieb. Sie bettete das Buch an ihre Brust. „Ich glaube, ich habe endlich einen Weg gefunden, wie ich mein Langzeitprojekt ‚Brennen/Booth' endlich vollenden kann."

Jack lachte. „Langzeitprojekt?"

Angela nickte völlig ernst. „Ja – genau! Ich glaube, ich habe das Ganze völlig falsch angepackt. Ich muss dieses Problem mit ein wenig Shakespeare-Psychologie angehen."

„Du bist verrückt."

Sie grinste. „Ja, und genau deshalb liebst du mich."

„Wie könnte ich auch nicht?" gestikulierte er lachend.

„Was macht ihr denn in der Bibliothek?" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme.

Angela und Jack richteten ihre Blicke auf die Tür, in der Zack Addy stand und sie fragend ansah.

„Ich will bis dahin eine Herkulesarbeit zustande bringen, das heißt ich will Signor Benedikt und Fräulein Beatrice bis zur Raserei ineinander verliebt machen. Ich hätte sie gerne als Paar und die Kuppelei wird ganz sicher klappen, wenn ihr mich unterstützt wie ich's euch sage," zitierte Angela Don Pedros Text.

Zack blickte verwirrt von Angela zu Hodgins, dann wieder zu Angela. „Ähm… was genau hab ich verpasst?"

Hodgins stand auf und klopfte Zack im Hinausgehen kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Shakespeare!"

„Shakespeare?" wiederholte Zack und sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das Angela noch immer in Händen hielt. „Ach so, ihr wart gestern im Theater. Aber ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht."

Angela lächelte wissend. „Kennst du _Viel Lärm um nichts_?"

„Ja?" antwortete Zack unsicher.

„Sehr gut!" Sie wirbelte an ihm vorbei und steuerte die Küche an.

Zack lief hinterher. „Moment! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Wir werden für unsere Beatrice Amor spielen, Dr. Addy!" erwiderte Angela ohne anzuhalten oder sich umzudrehen.

Zack blieb stehen. Er wollte gerade fragen, wen sie mit Beatrice meinte – da wurde es ihm auch schon klar. Und er fragte sich, warum Angela eigentlich dachte, dass das nötig sei. Dann wurde ihm auch das wiederum klar. Nicht Angela hatte einen gewissen Moment zwischen einem gewissen FBI-Agenten und seiner Partnerin unterbrochen. _Er_ war es gewesen. Und er hatte Angela noch nichts davon erzählt. Sie konnte so natürlich nicht wissen, dass sich beide wohl schon näher waren, als sie vermutete.  
Und nun? Zack konnte sich diverse Szenarien ausmalen, die geschehen könnten, wenn er Angela von Vorfall vor dem Diner erzählte. Oder wenn er es nicht tat und sie einfach machen ließ. Im besten Fall würden alle mit einer Partnerschaft auf einem neuen Level enden, im schlimmsten Fall… tja, das war der Hacken an der Sache… eigentlich käme beides auf dasselbe hinaus, denn Temperance Brennan hatte mehr als deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie keine Einmischung von Angela Montenegro in ihrem Liebesleben duldete – schon gar nicht was Special Agent Seeley Booth betraf. Zack konnte sich lebhaft das Donnerwetter, das es geben würde, wenn Brennan von Angelas Plan erfahren würde… Oh, das konnte böse enden… Aber er musste es Angela einfach sagen…

„Ähm, Angela…" begann er, als er ihr in Richtung Küche folgte.

Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Angela jedoch vollkommen anders als erwartet. So fand Hodgins die beiden auch in totaler Stille in der Küche. Angela lehnte an der Theke neben dem Spülbecken und hielt Zack mit einem stummen Blick gefangen. Dieser war ein ganzes Stück entfernt, seine Miene wirkte eingeschüchtert, verwirrt und unsicher.

„Wow, was ist denn hier los?" brach Hodgins die Stille.

„Sag's ihm," erwiderte Angela kühl.

„Also, bei der Feier im Diner… als Dr. Brennan zu Agent Booth nach draußen ging…" Zack mied seinen Blick. „Ich fürchte, ich habe da einen… _Moment_ der beiden unterbrochen, als ich ans Fenster geklopft hab um sie reinzurufen. Ich glaube, sie waren kurz davor sich zu küssen, aber… na ja, ich hab's erst gemerkt, als es zu spät war…"

„Oh," brachte Hodgins nur hervor. Das erklärte Angelas Blick. Allerdings war Hodgins überrascht, dass sie Zack nur so kühl anstarrte, aber nicht anschrie. „Angela?"

Angela seufzte. „Jaja. Ich schreie nicht," sagte sie und erhob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber nächstes Mal will ich sowas sofort wissen, Zack!" Sie ging zu Hodgins und legte ihm seinen schiefen Hemdkragen zurecht, bevor sie sich wieder Zack zuwandte. „Du hast wirklich Glück, dass ich heute so gute Laune hab." Ein erneutes Lächeln erhellte plötzlich ihr Gesicht. „Und einen Plan."

Zack erwiderte das Lächeln unsicher.

Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich, während sie nun zu Zack ging. „Und _du_ wirst mir helfen."

„Helfen? Aber ich…"

Angela schüttelte den Kopf und drohte mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Ich bin bis jetzt alleine gescheitert, aber mit ein bisschen Kuppelei á la Shakespeare haben wir Benedikt und Beatrice bald gebändigt."

„Ich kann doch nicht…"

„Oh doch," versicherte Angela. Sie griff nach dem Shakespeare-Buch auf der Theke hinter sich und hielt es hoch. „Ich werde jetzt noch etwas lesen. Und nachher besprechen wir meinen Plan."

„Aber das geht doch nicht… Ich kann da doch nicht mitmachen… Seh' ich etwa wie Amors Urlaubsvertretung aus?"

Hodgins grinste. „Nein, aber du bist ab sofort Aphrodites Lehrling."

Zack seufzte. „Na ja, immerhin sind Hero und Claudio schon mal ein Paar…"

„Hast du das gehört, liebste Hero?" lachte Jack und schlang seine Arme von hinten um Angelas Taille.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig," meinte sie und zitierte aus Heros Text: „Die Liebe kommt als Zufall zu uns allen. Amor schießt Pfeile, manchmal stellt er Fallen."


End file.
